


Lover

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Growing Old, How Do I Tag, Lesbians, Two timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Things would have turned out so differently if those slugs had not come and attack her that day. In some ways, that would have been for the better, but in others it wouldn't.
Relationships: Deja Vu/Torch (Skylanders)
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Comments: 2





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Good think I pre-wrote a lot. Not feeling so great lately, so at least I'll have tons to post in the meantime.

“Hey, so, I read something really interesting today,” said Déjà Vu, turning to face Torch. She had just entered the room with two warm cups of hot chocolate for the two of them. “Wanna hear about it?”

Torch set her cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table in front of them. She slid onto the sofa, right next to Déjà Vu, and kissed her on the cheek. “Of course, fire away.” Déjà Vu placed the book she had been reading to one side, and readily accepted the warm mug from Torch.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling as she slid off her mask. She placed the cup to her lips, and took a sip. “That’s good stuff.” Torch smiled.

“But alright, what I read today.” Torch leaned into the crook of her neck. She always said that it was to hear her better when she talked, but the two of them knew that it really was just because she wanted to be close to her. And Déjà Vu never minded the close contact.

“So, today I read this book about this guy, and how his life might have turned out if he made a bunch of different choices.” As usual, when Déjà Vu was talking about books she read, Torch was looking at her attentively, so she continued. “There was one path when he arrived at a train station early. One path where he  _ just _ caught the train. And the final path, where he completely missed the train. How his life turned out from that point on ended up going in such radically different directions, but all of the paths were so interesting.”

Torch nodded, wrapping an arm around her. “Neat. What happened in his life?”

And so Torch listened as Déjà Vu went on about it. How in the first path, he met the love of his life while waiting for the train, and ended up becoming a family man. The second path he just went on to his University. He became a famous scientist walking that path, but died alone without a partner or any children. The third path he had to wait for the next train, and in the process ended up talking to someone at the side of the road, and that talk ended up launching him down a rabbit hole into political discourse. He became a famous politician with a trophy wife in that timeline. 

When Déjà Vu finished explaining it all to her, Torch finally added her two cents on the matter. “You know, that does sound really interesting. Could I borrow it? Have you finished reading it?”

“I’m almost done, but I’ll definitely lend it to you once I’m finished. It’s a good read, honestly. Highly recommended,” she said. She picked up the book again, and leaned in closer to Torch’s warm body.

“It does make you think too,” said Déjà Vu, continuing the conversation. “You know, about how life would have been like if something never happened. But like, not even the big stuff. All the small stuff too.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Like, oh, what would have happened if I said something different that day, or if I had gone here instead of there today. That sort of stuff?”

“Yeah!” Déjà Vu took another sip of hot chocolate. “It’s just so interesting to think and speculate about how your life might have turned out if only you did this or that. And it doesn’t even have to be all the big stuff in your life either!”

Torch smirked and kissed her hair. “You know, you’re cute when you’re passionate.” She reached for her own hot chocolate on the table, and blew on it to cool it down. “Keep doing that, please.”

And so for the rest of the evening they sat in the little corner of the sofa, talking and speculating about how their lives would have been different if only something small had happened that day.

*****

One of the sea slugs was supposed to meet the weapons dealer that day. If he missed that opportunity, then that was it. In the timeline which we’re familiar with, they made it. Which was why they were able to storm up to Déjà Vu’s and threaten her. But in another timeline, the slug overslept. And therefore wasn’t able to acquire those weapons. In that timeline, Déjà Vu still invented her egg-making machine. It’s just that it did not blow up.

She went on to become famous for that machine. Restaurants all over Skylands wanted it - and they wanted it before their competition got their hands on it. Pre-orders skyrocketed. She was able to finally sell the old family farm and move them all someplace much nicer. With more neighbours and a roof which did not leak. Overnight, she joined the rich and famous of Skylands. After a life of considering herself quiet and invisible, she was lauded for her brilliant mind by thousands for miles. It was safe to say that glory had indeed been thrust upon her.

And she tried her best to use that glory wisely. She started a charity to provide education to the impoverished around Skylands. Her image remained modest, since she was generally not very flashy to begin with. Every year, she tried to write a children’s book. And that book would always be given to the children her charity was helping for free. She added modifications to her new device, things which could make it more accessible for people with disabilities to use. 

She continued doing good deed after good deed, all her life. After all that hard work, she had everything that a farm girl who grew up in the sticks could have ever wanted.

Everything, except for one thing.

She really only revealed it to her great-niece - whom she was extremely close to - when she was old and on her deathbed. Her great-niece asked if she had any regrets about her life, any at all, and she only had a few words to say to that.

“I’d lived a great life,” she began. “I don’t think I’d been a saint every step of the way. But I certainly did try. All I ever wanted when I was young was to take care of my family, and help Skylands in some way. And I think I was successful.”

She turned to look at her, a smile in her eyes but not in her lips. “But there is still one thing I have yet to do. And that is to find a partner for myself. If I pass onto the next life, that will be what I first plan to do. And hopefully, the woman I fall for will be the same one I spend the rest of my un-life with.”   


Her great-niece held her hand when she said that, and gave it a squeeze. “I hope that happens,” she said, “I wish you all the best for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find the idea of diverging timelines interesting. Also, with enough diverging timelines you get a whole multiverse of ideas to explore, so that's a ton of fun. 
> 
> Like, solid headcanons are great, but at the end of the day fictional characters are fictional characters, you know? They're ideas. And like all ideas they're formed by their environment and they can be critiqued, added onto, etc. You can do whatever the hell you want to fictional characters because they're ideas. It's fun.


End file.
